


Broken Frame

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never imagined that a cracked picture frame would have such a sad story attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Frame

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cracked picture frame

Clary hummed to herself as she went through boxes in her grandparent’s attic. Edward and Jacob weren’t packrats but the kept things that meant something to them, memories Jacob had assured her when she had asked for something to do on that rainy day. So far she had come across various pictures from trips Jacob and Edward had taken around the world. Clary smiled as she flipped through pictures of a trip to what looked like someplace in South America.   
  
Reaching back into the box she hissed and pulled her hand out quickly. Blood welled on one fingertip. Sticking the finger in her mouth she licked the blood off before peering into the box to see what had cut her finger. A sharp silver edge of what looked like a picture frame poked out from under some papers.   
  
Clary reached in to the box, carefully this time, and pulled out the picture frame. The silver frame was cracked, which caused the one corner to be sharper. But what really interested her were the two men in the picture inside the frame. Brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes she studied the picture. One man was slighter taller than the other, pale…he had to be a vampire because of his golden eyes, blonde curls, a happy smile on his lips. The second man looked like he was leaning back against the other, course the blonde’s arms around his waist only helped that, he was tan with shaggy black hair, happy/honest eyes and an award winning smile.   
  
“Who are these two?” She thought. Clary thought she had met all vampires and shifters of importance to her grandparents. But these two were a mystery. Standing she brushed the dust from her skirt and took the picture downstairs. Edward was at the sink cleaning some vegetables when she left the attic.   
  
“Hey Clary, did you find anything interesting?” He questioned looking at her over his shoulder.   
  
“You guys sure keep a lot of pictures,” she said. “I found this one… I don’t know who they are though.”   
  
“Oh? Let me see, I’m sure I can tell you.” Edward dried his hands and turned to take the picture frame from her.   
  
Clary handed him the frame and watched his expression. Edward always tried to control his emotions around anyone but Jacob. She could tell that the picture surprised him, that expression flickered across his face before there was a moment of sadness and then it was all gone.   
  
Edward cleared his throat as he handed the frame back. “That is Jasper and Seth. They are your… great uncles I believe,” he told her.   
  
“Really?” Clary asked in surprise looking down at the two in the picture. “Why don’t I know them then? I don’t even recall mom and dad mentioning them.”   
  
“…It’s a difficult memory for all of us, probably why that picture is up in the attic and not with the rest in the living room.”   
  
“Why is it difficult?” Clary questioned looking back up at him.   
  
Edward’s voice sounded more defeated and sad than she had ever heard. “Because Clary… they're dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation: Broken


End file.
